


The Name Game

by maddie_amber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Zack and Patrick pay a little game.  Who in the prison is most like your favorite Star Wars character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> For a complete list of my TWD fiction please see my profile. I’ve tried to keep my stories and drabbles consistent so that when read in the order listed they make a coherent narrative.

_Why does everyone always assume I’m a geek?_ Patrick thought morosely. Just because he wore glasses, didn’t like fighting and happened to be a Star Wars aficionado didn’t automatically make him a geek, right?

“So how ‘bout a little game?” Zach proposed. 

Zach was the only other person in the prison who seemed to know as much about the original three Star Wars movies as he did. 

“Okay,” Patrick replied cautiously, always prepared for a practical joke from Zach. 

“I name a character from the original movies,” Zach said, “and you name someone in this prison who could be that character.” 

“Okay.”

“First name - Obi Wan Kenobi.”

Patrick thought for only a moment, “That’s easy, white hair and wise, understands people – Hershel.”

“He coulda also been Yoda,” Zach said. “Han Solo.”

“Mr. Grimes.” There was no doubt about this one. “Tall, dark hair, mean gun.”

“Darth Vadar.”

“Don’t get this wrong,” said Patrick, “I don’t mean the evil part, but Michonne – mysterious, good with a sword.”

“Princess Leia.”

“Maggie – they are both warriors, and beautiful.”

“Lando Calrissian.”

“Glenn,” Patrick answered confidently.

“How do you figure that one?” Zach asked.

Patrick shrugged, “They are both good at procuring things and they are pretty smooth about it.”

“I’ll buy that. Okay, Chewbacca.”

Patrick never hesitated, “That would be Mr. Dixon.”

***

Standing on the other side of the cell wall listening to the boy’s lively exchange, Daryl and Rick had been amused by Patrick’s choices - until the last one. Daryl looked at Rick and mouthed “Chewbacca?” Rick worked hard to stifle his laughter. After all, he had been compared to Han Solo. He wasn’t sure if Daryl didn’t know who Chewy was or why he had been picked as his double. Before Rick could begin to explain Patrick took care of it for him.

“Sure,” Patrick continued, “Han Solo’s sidekick, shaggy brown hair, rarely bathes, doesn’t talk much and when he does it’s mostly grunts, and he carries a crossbow.”


End file.
